This invention can relate to buttons with improved strength and durability. More particularly, this invention can relate to hybrid buttons formed from plastic and at least one additional material.
For example, conventional center-mounted buttons on selected models of the iPod™ media player made by Apple Computer, Inc., of Cupertino, Calif. are formed from plastic and incorporate certain design functionality. These buttons include distinct mechanical anti-rotation features that are formed using conventional manufacturing techniques.
Although media players such as these work well, it can be desirable to retain design functionality of the center-mounted button on an iPod™, or other similar media player, while providing the center-mounted button a metallic or other non-plastic cosmetic finish and to provide an improved surface for engaging the button.